1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a power supply technology and, more particularly, to a power supply architecture integrating a plurality of power supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, the complexity of an electronic device increases along with the demand of the user. The electronic elements in the electronic device provide more functions, faster processing speed, but consume more power. The electrical loads in the electronic device need stable power supply to maintain stable performance.
For example, a high level graphic card in a computer needs to operate huge burden of floating-point operations, and therefore it may consume great electric power. In the condition of over clocking, over voltage, or having two or more graphic processing units, the power consumption may exceed the specifications of the computer and cause the power supply with less power capacity to support the computer. In this situation, the graphics card may not operate smoothly and even damage.
Some graphic cards not only have one original power supply, but also have one extra power supply to get more powers. However, the power outputted to power transmission line by the power supply is constant, and an extra power supply merely makes the graphic card get double inputted power.